


Hello, Officer Sawamura!

by DNstories



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Second Chance, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNstories/pseuds/DNstories
Summary: “Good morning, Sugawara-sensei!”The voice was almost as familiar as his own. But it couldn’t be—Suga finished counting his students to ensure they were all there, then turned around. To his delight and dread, Daichi Sawamura was standing there in front of him.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Hello, Officer Sawamura!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Solangelo_Rules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solangelo_Rules/gifts).



> I know nothing about Japanese schools. I used to be a teacher, so I borrowed from my experience.
> 
> Solangelo_Rules and I agree Daichi is the only cop we trust.

“Good morning, Sugawara-sensei!” 

The voice was almost as familiar as his own. But it couldn’t be—

Suga finished counting his students to ensure they were all there, then turned around. To his delight and dread, Daichi Sawamura was standing there in front of him. 

Suga repressed the urge to fling himself into Daichi’s arms and finally just _say_ “I love you.” He had been coping with this feeling since his first year at Kurasuno. By the time he’d worked up the courage to tell Daichi, he and Michimiya were dating. So he’d stood back, unwilling to spoil his best friend’s happiness, even if it was at the expense of his.

He’d gone to teacher college in Tokyo, and had taught there for several years to get away from temptation. And for what? Back in the prefecture not even three months into the school year and boom! Daichi out of nowhere. Back to temptation central.

“Officer Sawamura, what a surprise! Class, Officer Sawamura and I were good friends in high school, and we played volleyball together!” They were bombarded with questions. Suga spoke a bit louder. “One, two, three, eyes on me!”

“One, two, eyes on you!” The class went immediately still.

“We will answer three questions if you are good, and listen to Officer Sawamura during the tour.” Suga smiled indulgently. He remembered being their age, and the idea that your teacher has an identity outside of “sensei” was mind-blowing.

Daichi winked at his class “I bet we could convince Mr. Sugawara to answer five if you’re _really_ good.”

The audacity of that man! They were immediately eating out of the palm of his hand. Suga was reminded of the magic and majesty of a Daichi speech—he could change the energy of a room, and it seemed that his powers extended to young and old.

Suga reminded himself that he could not melt to a puddle of pride. Daichi had been passionate about joining the police force, and it seemed that the years hadn’t changed him. He shows them the holding room, and they took a photo for the school newsletter of all of his tiny charges in the cell. He answered questions about guns (they use martial arts instead—he held a black belt in judo), bad guys, all the misconceptions that television and movies—especially American media—had given them. They ended with each student receiving an honorary officer sticker for their shirt.

“Okay! Question time!” Suga caught their attention and twenty-five hands shot into the air.

They wanted to know how they’d met, and what positions they’d played, and had they ever played in a big tournament.

“We won Nationals our final year,” Daichi told them.

 _Suga had been standing near the coach’s bench. They’d been at match point against Kamomedai, when Asahi had smashed the ball back in the other team’s face, and despite Kamomedai’s best attempts, they couldn’t stop it. The game ended twenty-five to twenty-three. Wingless crows no longer. Asahi had fallen to his knees and the team swarmed him. Everyone laughing and crying._ One of the best memories of his life.

“Is it on YouTube, Mr. Sugawara? Will you show us?”

“I’ll check at lunch. If it is, I’ll share it at the end of the day.” Suga promised. 

Question four asked for Daichi’s opinions on cats versus dogs. He thought very seriously, and explained that he was a cat person because he worked long hours and there would be no one to take care of his puppy if he had one. Cats are more okay with being left alone. Very predictably this led to Daichi searching on his phone for a picture of his cat. He showed them a fat orange and white cat named Koi, sleeping on a green blanket.

It was question five that ripped Suga’s heart in two. “Do you and Sugawara-sensei still have playdates?”

Suga opened his mouth to say…something. Daichi beat him to it, “You know, it has been a long time since Sugawara-sensei and I hung out. But now that he’s moved back to Miyagi, we can” He pulled a card out of his pocket and handed it to Suga. He lowered his voice, “I actually _do_ want to hang out and catch up. I hadn’t realized you had moved back to Miyagi. Please, Kōshi.”

Suga could never have denied Daichi. “Of course. I’ll call tonight.”

During lunch, Suga looked up the final play of their Nationals game. It was pretty easy to find. His heart caught in his throat as he watched that play. Asahi dropped to his knees, staring at his hands. The rest of the Kurasuno team grabbed him. He watched Daichi slam into Asahi, which startled Asahi out of his shock. The two of them burst into tears, and his younger self pulled into a hug with Asahi and Daichi—the third years taking their last bows on the court—made adult Suga blink back tears. The video ended with them lining up to shake hands. 

His students loved it. Then they dove into making thank you cards for Daichi. He smiled at the number of them that showed the officer playing with Suga on a playground or on a volleyball court. The ones that didn’t also feature Suga featured Koi the cat. He slipped them all into an envelope to mail or give to Daichi.

That night he took the card out of his pocket. On the back, in Daichi’s neat handwriting was a phone number written in black ink. He stared at it for several long moments. Better to learn that Daichi was married from the man himself. Daichi and Michimiya, a marriage made in volleyball heaven, producing future volleyball stars.

_You’re being ridiculous. He was your best friend for years._

Shaking, he dialed the number. When Daichi said hello, something in Suga relaxed. It was easier this way—he didn’t have to stare into his eyes, keep himself from reaching for Daichi’s hand, or to stare at his lips as he tried to formulate the perfect way to ask him for a kiss.

“Hi Daichi, it’s Suga.”

Daichi’s voice warmed by several degrees. “Hey, I’m glad you called.”

Suga felt his lips curve in response. “Me too. Tell me all about being a police officer—all the stuff you didn’t say on the tour.”

They had been talking for nearly an hour when Suga decided it was time to ask the question. “Isn’t Michimiya tired of waiting for your attention?”

“Michimiya and I broke up a few years ago. We wanted different things.” He sighed. “Really different things. Is there someone waiting for you? Do you need to go?”

“No.” Suga looked around his apartment. His walls were covered with art from his students. The last time there had been a someone to come home to, he’d come home to his boyfriend and some stranger going at it. That had been the last straw. He’d finished out the school year and then moved back home to Miyagi prefecture.

“Are you out of contact with Tsukkie? He’s been the most reliable source of Kurasuno gossip,” Daichi said. “You must have been back for a few months.”

Suga laughed. “I guess I am. I guess I’ll need to beg forgiveness from all of you. If Tsukishima is the hub around which Kurasuno gossip spins, then I’ve been absent for a few years when it came to the gossip. And I guess Asahi didn’t tell me I was supposed to be checking in with Tsukkie, or he thought I knew.”

Daichi replied, “Well, now that I have your number, you’ll be added to the group chat. Have you followed Hinata’s career? His setter is Miya Atsumu. From Inarizaki during Nationals!”

“Really?” Suga looked around his apartment. There was a team photo with the managers, Takeda-sensei and Ukai-sensei. How much did he miss those guys? What was Tanaka up to? Did Kiyoko ever get the nerve to ask Yachi out in the summer after they graduated?

Daichi laughed. “Fair warning, the group chat can be chaotic. Ukai-sensei let us add him…for less than a day before he blocked the chat. However, if you stop by his store, all volleyball alums get free coffee or tea, depending on your preference. He’d love to see you, too.”

They only got off the phone when they were yawning and in danger of falling asleep on the call. But not before they made a plan to meet for dinner on Friday.

The next day, starting around six a.m., his phone began to vibrate like it was in its own personal earthquake. Luckily his alarm had gone off ten minutes prior. He was in his trying to manifest caffeine into his veins stage of waking up. He picked it up, wondering what on earth was happening.

**  
~always looking up~**

**Daichi has added Suga to the group.**

**Shoyo—SUGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Tsukkie—Took you long enough.**

**Tanaka—SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGA!!!!!!!!!!**

**Noya—SUUUUUUUUUUUUGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Tobio—Hello, Suga**

**Yamaguchi—Welcome back!**

**Yachi—Suga! We missed you! (Kiyoko says x2)**

**Asahi— *hugs you* Third years reunited!**

**Daichi—I told you they’d miss you.**

**Suga—I’m about to cry. I missed you guys, too.**

**Daichi—Well, you’re here now. Tell them how we ran into each other.**

**Suga—I’m teaching at a local elementary, and my class had a field trip to the police station. Daichi was the officer who gave us the tour.**

**Daichi—Full disclosure—when I found out it was _your_ class, I bribed the officer who was supposed to the lead the tour to let me do it instead.**

****

What followed was a torrent of memes and gifs. Predictably Shoyo was the worst offender. While his playing style matured, it seemed his texting habits were more in line with the energetic first year Suga remembered.

He ate his breakfast catching up with his teammates. Tanaka was doing personal training, which led to a plan to meet up to talk about Suga’s regimen. He’d been playing with the neighborhood association, and he offered to introduce Suga to them. He felt a loosening in his chest—why had he isolated himself? He’d been too embarrassed about getting cheating on, he’d chose to isolate himself like an idiot. 

Asahi and Noya were engaged. He joked that they should have a groom 1 vs groom 2 match. The joke was on him when they began debating it with much enthusiasm.

Suga turned off his phone once he was at school. When he turned it back on, there were a hundred and forty-three messages. Thirty of them were from Asahi and Noya. Pictures of Rio de Janeiro, and Shoyo had added a picture of Noya on one knee in front of a cascade of flowers holding Asahi’s hands that he’d taken covertly. Kiyoko and Yachi shared a few of their wedding photos. He swallowed at how each of them given him updates on their lives. He responded, sharing about teaching and his students. Daichi chimed in, sharing the story of the dogs vs. cats question.

He was so-excited-and-nervous-and-happy-and-scared about the whole not-a-date on Friday with Daichi. He changed his outfit at least fourteen times. He arrived at the restaurant after Daichi, despite being ten minutes early. He waved, and Daichi blushed. 

He began to bow, when Daichi said “how dare you,” and pulled him into a hug. The hugs told him exactly how close a friend he was considered. He wished knowing they were best friends could be enough for him.

“Sorry, Daichi. It’s just been such a long time, that I didn’t want to presume that—” And Suga was pulled into another hugs. Briefer this time, but Daichi pulled back from him. Suga stepped back and offered a smile. _We’re good friends. Platonic friends. You absolutely have not hours of your life thinking of what could have been if Daichi were pan or gay. Right?_

“Here’s the thing…” Suga died a thousand deaths in that pause. “…is that I wasn’t quite honest when I asked you have dinner. I presented it as a come have dinner with your friend. But—” a million and four deaths. “But I wanted to ask you to dinner. As in we go to a restaurant on a…” A million and thirty-two dreams born of this silence. “…on a date. I had to be honest, so you know what I’d prefer. But don’t let that influence—” Daichi was silenced out of his nervous rambling—something he’d only seen once before when the three third years had gone out to talk and Daichi hit a previously unachieved height of nerves that he’d only dared show to Asahi and Suga. Suga was beyond happy, or exuberant, or ecstatic—he couldn’t think of a word to describe how he felt hearing the rambling. But Daichi needed to hear his answer. Suga put a finger on Daichi’s lips, which were soft and pillowy.

Suga found hitherto unknown depths of courage, and he replaced his finger with his lips. He brushed them firmly. Daichi gasped, and eagerly responded. When they parted, both were breathing heavier.

“So…that’s a yes?”

“Yes.” 

Dinner passed painfully slowly. Not because Daichi wasn’t an excellent dinner companion—he was. The issue was how painfully he was aware of every movement—his and Daichi’s both. They re-leaned so much about each other. What was your favorite movie? What tv shows do you hate watch? Somehow their conversation flowed from topic to topic.’’

_I’m on a date with Daichi!_

The last few questions were increasingly personal. “Why did your relationship end? Did you not want to do long distance?”

Suga looked down at the table.

“Was it…bad. Were you unsafe?” Daichi gently asked after a long pause.

“I, um, I got cheated on,” and the whole tale was shared.

Daichi had broken up with Michimiya, “because she wasn’t you, and the longer it lasted, the more I realized it. I’m pan, but I needed to tell you that I’m in love with you, Sugawara Kōshi. I couldn’t move on until I did.”

Suga stared at him helplessly. “Daichi, I’ve been in love with you since high school.”

Daichi shook his head. “I guess we could’ve saved us both a lot of heartache if we’d just said something.”

Suga smiled and took his hand, _because he was allowed to do it now,_ “It took us a while, but we ended up where we needed to be.”

Daichi squeezed his hand.

When Daichi walked Suga home, they spent a good ten minutes kissing.

Once inside his house, Suga leaned against the wall with a huge smile plastered on his face. It was like every major holiday plus his birthday were wrapped into those ten minutes…and the first kiss outside the restaurant.

**  
~always looking up~**

**Suga: Daichi and I are dating now.**

**Daichi: We wanted you to know first.**

**Noya: Oh my God, you guys! That’s AWESOOOOOOOOOOME!**

**Shoyo: Heck, yeah!**

**Tobio: Hinata, you owe me a thousand yen.**

**Shoyo: Worth it!**

**Asahi: Noya woke me up to tell me. Congratulations, guys! I’m so happy for you.**

**Tsukkie: Fourth couple of the team—Asahi/Noya, Me/Tadashi, Kiyoko/Yachi, and Daichi/Suga. Shoyo and Tobio—when are the two of you going to own up to your feelings?**

**Tobio: There are no feelings here beyond mild affection, and a little jealousy that Miya is setting for him. I’m better.**

**Shoyo: Mild affection? Yeah, okay. We totally don’t hook up whenever we see each other./sarcasm**

**Tobio: blushing gif**

**Tanaka: Want to learn some judo throws? Daichi taught them to me.**

**Kiyoko: About time. I figured it out in high school.**

**Yachi: Kiyoko! Be nice!**

**Kiyoko: I should’ve just said something to both of you. But then you moved away, Suga, and it was too late.**

**Yamaguchi: Congrats!**

****

Suga put his phone away, cuddled close to Daichi, and fell asleep wrapped in his boyfriend’s arms.


End file.
